森の中へ (Mori no Naka e)
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Di dalam hutan ini, aku kembali mengingatmu. Oneshoot. R&R? #SecretSantaFVI


**森の中へ ****(Mori no Naka e)**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © YAMAHA.**

**Rated : K+.**

**Warning : For event #SecretSantaFVI, typo(s), abal, GaJe, rada bikin bingung, dan lain-lain.**

**Submitted for : #SecretSantaFVI.**

**Present for : AzuraRii.**

* * *

**~Secret Santa~**

* * *

Kalian percaya roh? Atau makhluk halus? Aku jadi mengingat sesuatu, ketika ada yang membicarakan soal roh. Ya, mengingat hari itu, hari bersalju di dalam hutan itu. Hari di mana aku bertemu dengannya. Sosok itu. Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana matanya yang jernih menatapku. Surainya nampak begitu menyatu dengan keadaan sekitar yang putih bersih. Aku bahkan masih mengingat betul furisode yang dikenakannya. Garis-garis yang membentuk pola serupa kelopak bunga sewarna laut, menimbulkan kesan dingin dari warna putih yang bersih.

Ya… musim dingin beberapa tahun lalu, tepatnya di akhir Bulan Desember. Hari dimana aku pertama bertemu dengannya. Aku mengingat semuanya secara jelas, seperti sebuah dokumen yang telah di_save_ dalam komputer.

…

…

…

Aku masih berusia belia, ketika usiaku baru menginjak sembilan tahun. Aku sedang berjalan sendiri, di dalam sebuah hutan dingin. Pohon-pohon besar nampak mendominasi tempat ini, beberapa pohon bambu nampak terbebani dengan salju-salju yang menutupi bumi. Hawa dinginnya terasa menusuk, membuat kulitku terasa menggigil. Ah, kenapa juga aku harus tersesat sampai ke dalam hutan? Baiklah, salahku juga tidak menghafal jalan yang ada di kampung halamanku ini.

Kepalaku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Tak ada satu pun makhluk-manusia-yang nampak sejauh mata memandang. Hanya beberapa ekor binatang kecil yang meninggalkan jejak di salju tipis. Aku kedinginan, hanya bisa menggosokkan kedua tangan sembari menghela nafas, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa dingin yang ada pada tubuhku.

"Wah, wah, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau tersesat?"

Tiba-tiba, suara wanita tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Aku mengangkat sedikit wajahku, mencoba memfokuskan pandangan pada pemilik suara itu. Ya, seorang wanita, ramputnya lurus tertata, irisnya berwarna biru yang terasa dingin, serta furisode dengan coretan serupa kelopak bunga berwarna biru menghiasi warna putih. Kulit wajahnya nampak begitu putih bersih, seulas senyuman tipis menghapuskan aura dingin dari tatapan matanya. Aku tak menjawab dengan kata, hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya, seolah-olah memintaku untuk menyambut uluran tangan pucat itu. "Mari, kakak antar keluar dari hutan," senyumnya tak kandas, kedua matanya menjadi segaris kala kelopaknya tertutup.

Aku menyambut ulurannya, merasakan halusnya kulit pucat itu. Dingin, itulah yang pertama kali kurasakan kala menyentuk ujung jarinya. Rasanya begitu dingin, seperti es batu yang ada di kulkas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" lagi, wanita itu kembali bertanya dengan nada ramah.

"Yohio…" jawabku dengan suara rendah, masih penasaran dengan suhu tubuhnya yang begitu dingin, sejujurnya, lebih dingin dari kondisi sekitarku saat ini.

"Kenapa kau berada di hutan sendirian?"

"Aku tersesat…"

Dia menggeleng, "Maksudku, kenapa kau bisa sampai tersesat di hutan?"

"Mengeejar hewan aneh…"

Wanita itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Hewan aneh…?"

"Musang…"

"Musang bukan hewan yang aneh, bukan?"

"Tapi, dia memiliki dua ekor! Dan ketika kukejar ia bisa menghilang secara tiba-tiba!" ujarku sedikit tak terima entah kenapa.

Wanita itu kini tersenyum, sembari mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kami pun terus berjalan, semakin lama aku pun mulai mengingat jalan yang sudah kami lewati. Jalan ini, tidak salah lagi, jalan menuju keluar hutan.

"Hei, kau lihat kuil kecil di sana…?" wanita itu berhenti berjalan, jarinya menunjuk sebuah kuil yang berada di puncak anak tangga yang berjumlah banyak. Mungkin, ada sekitar tiga atau empat puluh anak tangga.

"Tujuh puluh tahun yang lalu, seorang laki-laki tinggal di kuil itu, dia adalah kepala biksu," wanita itu diam, menunggu reaksi yang mungkin akan aku keluarkan, namun aku hanya menatapnya dengan heran dan meminta kelanjutan ceritanya.

Ia tersenyum, "Di hutan ini, konon banyak roh-roh dan siluman yang berkeliaran. Namun, ada seorang wanita yang mirip sekali dengan manusia, walaupun bukan manusia. Dia sangat cantik, baik, dan tidak mengganggu orang-orang yang berada di sekitar hutan ini, justru ia lebih sering membantu orang-orang yang tersesat di dalam hutan," lagi, gadis itu berhenti berbicara. "namun kau tahu? Dia juga bukan manusia, dia adalah salah satu makhluk yang mungkin disebut roh atau siluman. Karena, setiap wanita itu datang, akan selalu ada hawa dingin yang kuat seketika."

"_Yuki Onna _(雪女), _desuka_?"

"Um. Nampaknya, sang wanita salju itu jatuh cinta dengan sang kepala biksu. Mereka pun menikah dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Tetapi, wanita itu sadar, ia bukanlah manusia, dia dan suaminya tidaklah sama. Maka, suatu malam wanita itu hilang, bersama dengan badai salju yang dasyat."

Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama, membiarkan ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya sejenak. Wanita itu berjalan mendekati anak tangga pertama, ia pun tersenyum sambil menatap satu per satu anak tangga itu. Semakin dan semakin ke atas, hingga berhenti ketika matanya memantulkan kuil yang sudah nampak tua itu. Bisa dilihat dari sini pondasinya sudah sedikit rapuh. Kayu-kayu yang ada di sekitarnya sudah termakan oleh usia.

"Namun, lelaki itu tak bisa melupakan wanita itu. Ia dan anak perempuannya pun menunggu, menunggu, dan terus menunggu hingga wanita itu kembali. Hingga sampai akhir hayatnya, kepala biksu itu pun tak bertemu dengan istrinya."

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan anaknya?" tanyaku penasaran, mengingat cerita ini mungkin adalah kenyataan. Entahlah, namun aku sedikit banyak percaya dengan cerita wanita ini, wajahnya, matanya, suaranya, tak ada satupun kebohongan yang bisa kutangkap.

"Entahlah, ada yang bilang kalau dia sudah meninggal. Namun, aku yakin dia masih merawat kuil ini."

Wanita itu mengakhiri ceritanya. Tangan dingin itu kembali bertemu dengan milikku, kembali menggiringku berjalan meninggalkan tangga yang nampak licin itu. Akhirnya, aku sampai keluar dari hutan.

"Kita sudah sampai, lain kali hati-hati, ya, jika berjalan," wanita itu menepuk singkat kepalaku. Sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan.

"A-anu!"

"Ya?" dia berbalik sejenak, kembali menatapku dengan warna biru yang dingin.

"Na-nama…"

Senyuman simpul ditujukan, "Aria…"

…

…

…

Tahun-tahun sudah berlalu, tak terasa lima belas tahun telah usai semenjak hari itu. Kini, aku tengah diam sendiri, menatap sebuah bangunan usang yang nampak lelah bercengkrama dengan salju-salju dingin. Ya, kuil ini, kuil yang dulu diceritakan oleh wanita itu. Aku sendiri pun tak mengerti kenapa aku ke sini, hanya instingku berkata jika aku ke sini, mungkin aku bisa bertemu wanita itu lagi.

Konon, hutan ini adalah tempat di mana batas antara hidup dan mati. Banyak roh-roh atau pun makhluk-makhluk aneh di sini. Ya, mengingat musang yang pernah aku lihat, sepertinya hal itu ada benarnya.

"Ah… Apa kau tersesat lagi?"

Aku membalikkan kepalaku. Mendapati seorang wanita dengan rambut lurus yang tergerai rapi. Iris birunya terlihat dingin, namun terhapuskan dengan senyum tipis yang ada pada wajah putihnya. Furisode bersih dengan goresan serupa kelopak bunga berwarna biru mengisi putih nan suci. Wajah itu, senyum itu, aku ingat semuanya dengan jelas. Dia tak berubah selama lima belas tahun ini. Apakah dia awet muda atau apa? Entahlah, namun aku hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Tidak, hanya ingin melihat-lihat kuil saja, Aria-_san …"_

* * *

**~END~**

* * *

Note : Well, I don't know about this. But, here you go. Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk author AzuraRii. Well, kalau nggak terlalu sesuai sama request saya mohon maaf. Dan maaf juga upload lama. Maklum, saya mencari cara agar bisa terbebas dari internet positif. Ok, by the way, R&amp;R please?


End file.
